riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dance
Plot arc detailing the Liberty Ball and resulting shenanigans. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Liberty * Ryan Sanders * Sonja Baron * Claus Diamond * Flint * Richard Apollo * Guinevere * Lancelot * Kyle Eston * Silvermind * Colette Llyan * Zoe Llyan * Travis * Numerous unnamed male dancers asking for Colette's hand Team Rocket * Esen Windred Separatists * Ray Hakuda Other * An unfortunate Fletchling Locations Involved * The Alamo Results * Richard gets his first gig with Team Liberty * Sonja and Ryan dance * Colette and Ryan dance * Zoe and Claus dance * Ray has a terrible time * Travis has a terrible time, Flint has a great time * Lancelot and Guinevere dance and discuss their trainers' actions * Numerous Liberty agents asking for Colette's hand are dispelled through various means * Silvermind instructs Kyle to follow Esen to Kalos and try to recruit her to Team Liberty History Preparations Having just recently arrived on Four Island, aura-wielder Colette Llyan met her younger sister Zoe. The two girls wandered around The Alamo, where they met Claus Diamond in the cafeteria. Claus brought them to the band hall, where his friend Richard Apollo was practicing with his Pokémon. Meanwhile, Ryan Sanders was showing Separatist Ray Hakuda around The Alamo when they met the four trainers having a free-for-all battle. After the battle was over, Ryan and Ray had a tag team battle against the Llyan sisters, who surprised the two veteran trainers and managed to overpower them. Afterwards, Ryan and Ray informed the group of a dance that would be held in the Liberty Banquet Hall that night. While Ryan, Ray and Claus all parted ways to prepare for the dance, Richard was recruited (or rather sold out by Claus) to play his violin at the dance. Zoe went home to get her dress, while Colette traveled south to Keturi City with her mother to pick out a dress. The Liberty Ball At the dance, Ray sat at a table with Sonja Baron, Kyle Eston, and newcomer Esen Windred. Kyle and Esen left for the dance floor, leaving Ray alone with Sonja. At that point, Ryan showed up and asked Sonja to dance. Meanwhile, Colette and Zoe casually danced with Claus, although they were constantly interrupted by guys trying to score a dance with Colette. One of these guys included Zoe's classmate Travis, who was scared off by Claus' Monferno, Flint, dancing on his head and lighting his suit on fire. However, Colette quickly grew irritated with the constant bombardment of male agents. Looking out for her sister, Zoe thought it might help if Colette found just one guy to dance with for the night. Just as Ryan managed to explain his feeling to Sonja, Zoe approached him, claiming that her sister had wanted to dance with him. Sonja quickly left, agreeing that Ryan should dance with the new Liberty agent instead. As Ryan quickly discovered, Zoe had incorrectly assumed her sister's desire to dance, but Colette nevertheless agreed to dance with Ryan. When Kyle and Esen took a break from dancing, Kyle was approached by Executive Silvermind. While the two of them danced, Silvermind revealed that Esen was the daughter of Heather Windred -- better known as the deceased Shadow Admin Ace. Knowing that Esen would be leaving the next morning for Kalos, Silvermind ordered Kyle to follow her and attempt to recruit her to Team Liberty. Kyle argued that he couldn't do something so cruel, but Silvermind insisted, threatening him with accusations of insubordination if he refused. As Ryan and Colette danced, at one point a burly man tried to butt in and take Colette from Ryan. Ryan almost accepted, wishing to clear things up with Sonja. But upon seeing the fearful look in Colette's eyes at being abandoned, Ryan changed his mind and whisked her away. After watching Colette danced for a while, Claus eventually asked Zoe to dance, much to the latter's amusement. After a fierce battle in the R&D Department, James' Pokémon Guinevere and Lancelot decided to attend the dance together in an attempt to digest their trainer's recent actions. Thanks to Lancelot's clumsy dancing, Guinevere held the Scizor in a psychic grip, controlling both their movements across the dance floor (to the Scizor's abject fear). When the dance ended at midnight, Colette abruptly ran off, dropping her shoes. Ryan chased after her, only to find Ray. The two eventually found Colette hiding in a courtyard, having knocked out the guy who had tried to steal her away earlier. While Ryan and Colette talked, Ray noticed a Fletchling about to land in Colette's hair and sent his Dewott Hozukimaru to attack it. At the last moment, Ryan stopped walking, placing himself in the line of fire. Ryan and Ray started arguing, ignoring Colette's pleas for them to stop. Annoyed at Ryan's antagonistic nature, Colette started to glow, a jagged yellow aura protruding from her body. Upon seeing Ryan and Ray's horrified faces, the young girl ran off. Ryan and Ray tried to find her, but were unsuccessful. Eventually Ryan showed Ray back to his rented room before returning to his own. The Liberty Agent collapsed on his bed, feeling the entire dance had been more trouble than it was worth. Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap